William Greyveth
William Richard Greyveth '''(653 BS - 584 BS) was the Great Bard in the Village of the Bards, and well known for his many infamous plays including Foulin and A Smooth Pitched Tent. Life William Greyveth was born in 653 BS in the Village of the Bards and started out in life learning the harp to an advanced level, even started writing several small instrumental songs when he was less than 10. William started to learn the Rebec and lute respectively when he was 11 and when he was 14, began to learn the pipes. When William was 16, he went on a bought out onto the river and found a crate of old books on the shore. William read all of the books within a week and famously started writing his own book whilst the village mocked him for it. He completed the first book, entitled Butterfly Sundance, and sent a copy to the nearest city of Nifi where the book was turned into a play. William became infamous for the first book in the western cultures, and with this new found freedom, started to become a master of the instruments. Once William had mastered all of the instruments aged 27, he was casted as the Great Bard and eventually took the role of Great Bard from the Brai family. He married Lollis Jolland in the summer of 680 BS where they had three children which eventually had 10 grandchildren. It wasn't until 603 BS when William returned to book writing when the king of Naporia and Capital City sent a letter to William thanking him for the amazing play of Butterfly Sundance. William began to write more books and began with several others. It was 600 BS when he wrote his most famous play of alltime, Foulin, where it was sent off to Nifi and became adored by the world over. William became infamous for the many plays that he wrote, and proceeded Foulin with a book entitled The Songs of New Ages, featuring one ballad which described the destruction of Valcruez entitled, The Black Cloak. In 597 BS, William wrote his next big play known as A Smooth Pitched Tent which was beloved by all. Many high lords offered William a grand mansion and butlers in their own cities, but William remained in the village as he had fallen in love with it. At the age of 68, William passed away in his own bed, with his plays adored forever more. About List of Play *Foulin '- his most famous play, describes the antics of two sellswords *'A Smooth Pitched Tent - a play that takes an alternate view to the Rabarian Civil War *Butterfly Sundance '''- a play that details a slave falling in love with his master Trivia *William is mainly inspired from William Shakespeare, regarded as the greatest playwriter. *William is one of the only Great Bards not to be a Brai **Another is Katrina Jolland *The festival of Edenfall is celebrated on William's birthday of the 29th of October Category:People Category:Bards